platinum_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost-Spider
Lore/Story Gwen Stacy was born in Forest Hills to George and Helen Stacy. Following her mother's death, she was raised by George alone. Gwen's free spirit and artistic inclinations often put her at odds with the type of ethics her father worked to instill. As a result of this contrast with her father, Gwen would often retreat into quiet seclusion and play the drums. Over time, she developed a friendship with her neighbor and fellow introvert Peter Parker, sharing their love for music. At Midtown High School, Gwen developed relationships with other students, a group of girls with whom she formed the band, The Mary Janes, and rebellious affluent student Harry Osborn. After being bitten by a genetically-engineered spider, Gwen was granted arachnid-like super-powers, and started a career as a crimefighter, dubbed by the media as "Spider-Woman." She was given a costume and a set of Web-Shooters by retired crimefighter Janet van Dyne. Gwen spent most of her early adventures focused on exploiting and maintaining her newfound attention more than helping those in need; however, Gwen's behavior changed after her father expressed he believed Spider-Woman could easily help people. Spider-Woman's influence also caused one of the biggest tragedies in Gwen's life. The bullied Peter Parker, desperate for becoming special like his idol Spider-Woman, conducted an experiment that turned him into a Lizard-like creature. Parker crashed the Midtown Senior Prom, and Gwen was forced to fight him. In the aftermath of the battle, Peter returned to his human form, but died due to his injuries. With no evidence or link to his transformation, Spider-Woman was blamed by the media for Peter's death and branded a criminal. Powers and Abilities Spider Physiology: Gwen's powers were similar to those of Peter Parker of the Prime Marvel Universe, after a Radioactive Spider -- genetically engineered by Cindy Moon based upon the genetic template of alien spider parasites -- bit her, granting superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. Her powers included: * Wall-Crawling: Gwen's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of her engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Gwen's body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. ** Superhuman Strength: Gwen possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift approximately ten tons. She typically has to hold back when punching an opponent, as using her full strength could prove fatal on them. ** Superhuman Speed: Gwen is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Gwen's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. ** Superhuman Durability: Gwen's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. She's taken a literal grenade to the face at one point, hits from thor's hammer, and survived being thrown through two buildings at approximately mach 2, along with the large fall she endured afterwards. ** Superhuman Agility: Gwen's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Equilibrium: Gwen possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance herself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Gwen's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are possibly about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack even gun fire if far enough. Her most notable feat was dodging multiple attacks from Ryuji's Persona. A Persona is capable of moving at high super Sonic speeds, meaning she was able to react fast enough to dodge them. ** Spider-Sense: Gwen has a sixth sense that typically alerts her to danger, although it has proven unreliable. Weaknesses Though Gwen's Spider-Sense and super strength give her a helpful edge in combat, without them she doesn't have much skill in it. It's clear that her strength helps her a lot as well, seeing that she can't even throw a proper punch. She seems to never quit, even if she really needs to. Her speed and strength can be tested at times.